filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Annie Girardot
Annie Suzanne Girardot, née le à Paris, actrice française. Biographie Annie Girardot suit des études d'infirmière à Caen. Élève au conservatoire de la rue Blanche (École nationale supérieure des arts et techniques du théâtre) dès 1949, Annie Girardot fait, parallèlement, des apparitions, le soir, dans des cabarets (La Rose Rouge, à Montmartre, sous le nom d'Annie Girard, ou au Lapin agile...) et participe à des revues telles Dugudu avec la troupe de Robert Dhéry. En juillet 1954, elle sort du Conservatoire avec deux prix et est engagée peu après à la Comédie-Française. Son interprétation de La Machine à écrire, en 1956, aux côtés de Robert Hirsch, est particulièrement remarquée par Jean Cocteau qui voit en elle « le plus beau tempérament dramatique de l'après-guerre ». Ses premières apparitions au cinéma sont moins éclatantes, dans des films sans ambitions, mais elle tient remarquablement tête à Jean Gabin dans deux bonnes séries noires : Le rouge est mis et Maigret tend un piège. Elle démissionne finalement du Français à contrecœur pour se consacrer entièrement au cinéma. Mais, sur les planches, elle sera encore dirigée par Luchino Visconti pour Deux sur la balançoire aux côtés de Jean Marais, tente l'aventure (malheureuse) de spectacles musicaux Le Jour de la tortue ou Revue et corrigée conçu et mis en scène par Bob Decout sur des musiques de Catherine Lara. Elle connaît un triomphe, en 1974, avec Madame Marguerite, qui devint son rôle fétiche et préféré, qu'elle reprend régulièrement jusqu'en 2002. Au cinéma, elle est l'actrice française la plus populaire des années 1970, alternant comédies et mélodrames, n'hésitant pas, à l'occasion, à aider de jeunes cinéastes à tourner leur premier film. Grâce à elle, et à Philippe Noiret, surgit l'une des comédies les plus insolites et les plus réussies de cette époque, La Vieille Fille, en 1971, signée Jean-Pierre Blanc. De Vivre pour vivre en 1967 à On a volé la cuisse de Jupiter en 1980, Annie Girardot a réussi grâce à sa remarquable interprétation de "femme normale et populaire" à imposer plus de quinze films millionnaires aux box-office. D'ailleurs, à cette époque, à chaque sortie d'un nouveau film, on allait voir "La Girardot" au cinéma. Elle reçoit d'ailleurs en 1977, le César de la meilleure actrice pour Docteur Françoise Gailland. Mais, ayant tourné avec les grands anciens dans les années 1960 (Marcel Carné, Jean Delannoy, Grangier...), les cinéastes les plus novateurs ne s'intéressent guère à elle. François Truffaut lui écrit même une lettre désavouant la façon, très démagogique, dit-il, avec laquelle André Cayatte a traité "l'affaire Gabrielle Russier" dans Mourir d'aimer, l'histoire d'un jeune garçon amoureux de son professeur de sexe feminin (gabrielle Russier) qui sera accusée de détournement de mineur avant de se donner la mort en prison. Ce rôle resta cependant comme l'un des plus marquants de la comédienne, lui assurant même une reconnaissance internationale . Sa gouaille fut souvent au service de films mettant en avant les femmes et le féminisme, et elle incarne, naïvement, cette cause en interprétant une série de rôles qui jouent sur le décalage de personnages assumant des métiers d'ordinaire réservés aux hommes : médecin, chauffeur de taxi, reporter-photographe, commissaire de police. Après une traversée du désert de plusieurs années, l'obtention en 1996 du César de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Les Misérables de Claude Lelouch lui permet de retrouver sa place parmi les acteurs de cinéma, de théatre mais aussi de télévision. Le 20 septembre 2006, on apprend par son avocat Me Emmanuel Asmar, chargé de ses intérêts, qu'elle est atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Depuis 2008, elle vit dans une maison médicalisée de Paris. Elle s'est mariée le 6 janvier 1962 avec Renato Salvatori, son partenaire dans Rocco et ses frères, jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier le 27 mars 1988. Ensemble, ils ont eu une fille, Giulia, née le 5 juillet 1962. Filmographie *1950 : Pigalle, Saint-Germain-des-Prés d' André Berthomieu : Figuration *1950 : Sans laisser d'adresse de Jean-Paul Le Chanois : Apparition en jeune femme demandant si le taxi est libre *1955 : Treize à table d' André Hunebelle : Véronique Chambon *1956 : L'Homme aux clés d'or de Léo Joannon : Gisèle *1956 : Reproduction interdite ou Meurtre à Montmartre de Gilles Grangier : Viviana *1956 : Le Pays d'où je viens de Marcel Carné : Apparition *1957 : Le rouge est mis de Gilles Grangier : Hélène, l'amie de Pierre *1957 : L'Amour est en jeu ou Ma femme, mon gosse et moi de Marc Allégret : Marie-Blanche Fayard *1957 : Maigret tend un piège de Jean Delannoy : Yvonne Maurin, la femme de Marcel *1958 : Le Désert de Pigalle de Léo Joannon : Josy *1959 : La Corde raide de Jean-Charles Dudrumet : Cora Années 1960 *1960 : Recours en grâce de László Benedek : Lilla *1960 : La Française et l'Amour de Christian-Jaque, sketch : Le Divorce : Danielle, la femme de Michel *1960 : Rocco et ses frères (Rocco e i suoi fratelli) de Luchino Visconti : Nadia *1960 : La Proie pour l'ombre d'Alexandre Astruc : Anna *1961 : Les Amours célèbres de Michel Boisrond, sketch : Les Comédiennes : Mlle Duchesnois *1961 : Le Rendez-vous de Jean Delannoy : Madeleine *1961 : Le Bateau d'Émile (Le Homard flambé) de Denys de La Patellière : Fernande *1961 : Le crime ne paie pas de Gérard Oury, sketch : L'Affaire Fenayrou : Gabrielle Fenayrou *1961 : 21, rue Blanche de Quinto Albicocco : la narratrice du film *1962 : Smog de Franco Rossi *1962 : Le Vice et la vertu de Roger Vadim : Juliette Morand, « le vice » *1962 : Pourquoi Paris ? de Denys de La Patellière *1962 : Le jour le plus court (Il giorno piu corto) de Bruno Corbucci (inédit) : L'infirmière *1963 : Les Camarades (I compagni) de Mario Monicelli : Niobe *1963 : La Bonne Soupe de Robert Thomas : Marie-Paule (2) *1963 : Les hors la loi du mariage (I Fuorilegge del matrimonio) des frères Taviani et Valentino Orsini : Margherita *1963 : Le Mari de la femme à barbe (La donna scimmia) de Marco Ferreri : Maria *1963 : L'Autre Femme de François Villiers : Agnès Denis *1964 : La Ragazza in prestito d'Alfredo Giannetti *1964 : Un monsieur de compagnie de Philippe de Broca : Clara *1964 : Ah ! Les belles familles (Le belle famiglie) de Ugo Gregoretti, sketch : Il principe d'azzuro : Maria *1964 : Une volonté de mourir (Una voglia da morire) de Duccio Tessari *1964 : Déclic...et des claques (L'Esbroufe) de Philippe Clair : Sandra *1965 : Guerre secrète (The Dirty Game), sketch de Christian-Jaque : Monique *1965 : Trois chambres à Manhattan de Marcel Carné : Kay Larsi *1965 : Une femme disponible (La ragazza in pretito) d' Alfredo Giannetti : Clara *1966 : Les Sorcières (Le streghe) de Luchino Visconti, sketch : La Sorcière brûlée vive (La strega bruciata viva) : Valeria *1967 : Vivre pour vivre de Claude Lelouch : Catherine Collonbs *1967 : Le Journaliste (Zhurnalist) de Serguei Guerassimov *1968 : Les Gauloises bleues de Michel Cournot : La mère *1968 : Une histoire de femme (Story of a woman/''Storia di una donna'') de Leonardo Bercovici : Liliana *1968 : La Bande à Bonnot de Philippe Fourastié : Marie, la Belge *1968 : Il pleut dans mon village (Bice skoro propast sveta) d' Aleksandar Petrovic *1968 : Disons un soir à dîner (Metti una sera a cena) de Giuseppe Patroni Griffi : Giovanna *1969 : Erotissimo de Gérard Pirès : Annie *1969 : La Vie, l'Amour, la Mort de Claude Lelouch : Juste une apparition *1969 : La Semence de l'homme (Il seme dell'uomo) de Marco Ferreri : La femme étrangère *1969 : Un homme qui me plaît de Claude Lelouch : Françoise *1969 : Clair de Terre de Guy Gilles : Maria *1969 : Dillinger est mort (Dillinger è morto) de Marco Ferreri : La fille Années 1970 *1970 : Elle boit pas, elle fume pas, elle drague pas mais elle cause de Michel Audiard : Germaine *1970 : Les Novices de Guy Casaril : Mona-Lisa, la prostituée *1971 : Mourir d'aimer d'André Cayatte : Danièle Guénot *1971 : La Mandarine d'Edouard Molinaro : Séverine *1972 : La Vieille Fille de Jean-Pierre Blanc : Muriel Bouchon *1972 : Les Feux de la Chandeleur de Serge Korber : Marie-Louise *1972 : Traitement de choc d'Alain Jessua : Hélène Masson *1972 : Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu d'André Cayatte : Sylvie Peyrac *1972 : Elle cause plus, elle flingue de Michel Audiard : Rosemonde du Bois de La Faisanderie *1973 : Juliette et Juliette de Rémo Forlani : Juliette "1"Vidal *1974 : Ursule et Grelu de Serge Korber : Ursule *1974 : Le Soupçon (Missione nell'Italia facista) de Francesco Maselli : Teresa *1974 : La Gifle de Claude Pinoteau : Hélène Douleau *1975 : Il faut vivre dangereusement de Claude Makowski : Léone *1975 : Il pleut sur Santiago de Helvio Soto : Maria Olivarès *1975 : Le Gitan de José Giovanni : Nini *1975 : Docteur Françoise Gailland de Jean-Louis Bertucelli : Le docteur Françoise Gailland *1975 : D'amour et d'eau fraîche de Jean-Pierre Blanc : Mona *1976 : Cours après moi que je t'attrape de Robert Pouret : Jacqueline *1976 : À chacun son enfer d'André Cayatte : Madeleine Girard *1976 : Jambon d'Ardenne de Benoît Lamy : Mme Simone, la patronne de Beauséjour *1977 : Le Dernier Baiser de Dolorès Grassian : Annie *1977 : Le Point de mire de Jean-Claude Tramont : Danièle Gaur *1977 : Tendre Poulet de Philippe de Broca : Lise Tanquerelle, commissaire de police *1978 : La Zizanie de Claude Zidi : Bernadette Daubray-Lacaze, la femme de Guillaume *1978 : Vas-y maman de Nicole Buron : Annie *1978 : L'Amour en question d'André Cayatte (parfois distribué sous le titre Justices) : Suzanne Corbier *1978 :La Clé sur la porte d' Yves Boisset - Marie Arnault *1978 : Le Grand Embouteillage (L'ingorgo) de Luigi Comencini : Irène *1978 : Le Cavaleur de Philippe de Broca : Lucienne, la première épouse *1978 : Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses d'Édouard Molinaro : Christine Clément *1979 : Bobo Jacco de Walter Bal : Magda Années 1980 *1980 : On a volé la cuisse de Jupiter de Philippe de Broca : Lise Tanquerelle, commissaire de police *1980 : Le Cœur à l'envers de Franck Apprederis : Laure Rivière *1981 : Une robe noire pour un tueur de José Giovanni : Florence Nat *1981 : La vie en mauve / All night long de Jean-Claude Tramont : L'institutrice Française *1981 : La vie continue de Moshé Mizrahi : Jeanne Lemaire *1981 : La Revanche de Pierre Lary : Jeanne Jouvert *1984 : Liste Noire d' Alain Bonnot : Jeanne Dufour *1984 : Souvenirs, souvenirs d' Ariel Zeitoun : Emma Boccara *1985 : Partir, revenir de Claude Lelouch : Hélène Rivière *1985 : Adieu Blaireau de Bob Decout : Colette *1988 : Prisonnières de Charlotte Silvera : Marthe *1988 : Dear América de Bill Couture : Elle prête sa voix dans la version Française *1988 : Ruf (Ruth) de Valéry Akhadov *1989 : Cinq jours en Juin de Michel Legrand : Marcelle *1989 : Comédie d'amour de Jean-Pierre Rawson : Le Fléau Années 1990 *1990 : Il y a des jours... et des lunes de Claude Lelouch : Une femme seule *1990 : Au bal des grenouilles (Faccia di lepre) de Liliana Gianneschi : Marlène *1990 : Merci la vie de Bertrand Blier : Evangeline Pelleveau, la mère vieille *1991 : Toujours seuls de Gérard Mordillat : Mme Chevillard, la mère *1993 : Alibi perfetto d' Aldo Lado : La comtesse *1993 : Portagli i mei saluti "A venzi di galera" de Gian-Maria Garbelli et Alessandro Bader : Laura Albani *1993 : La boxeuse de Carle Kéruzore ( court métrage) *1994 : Les Braqueuses de Jean-Paul Salomé : La mère de Cécile *1995 : Les Misérables de Claude Lelouch : La Thénardier "1942" *1996 : Les Bidochon de Serge Korber : La mère de Robert *1998 : Préférence de Grégoire Delacourt : Blanche *1998 : L'Âge de braise de Jacques Leduc : Caroline Bonhomme Années 2000 *2000 : Ainsi soit nous - court métrage : de Nathalie Tocque *2000 : T'aime de Patrick Sébastien : Emma *2000 : Visconti (The life and time of count Luchino Visconti) (documentaire) d' Adam Low : Apparition *2001 : Des fleurs pour Irma (court métrage ) d'Éric Lacroix : Irma *2001 : Ceci est mon corps de Rodolphe Marconi : Mamie *2001 : La Pianiste (Die Klavierspielerin) de Michael Haneke : La mère *2002 : La nuit d'Epstein (Epstein nacht / Finkelstein) d' Urs Egger : Hannah *2003 : La Prophétie des grenouilles - dessin animé - de Jacques-Rémy Girerd : La voix de Denise, l'éléphante *2003 : La marquise est à Bicêtre de Paul Vecchiali *2005 : Je préfère qu'on reste amis... d' Éric Toledano et Olivier Nakache : Mme Mendelbaum *2005 : Caché de Michael Haneke : La mère de George *2006 : Le Temps des porte-plumes de Daniel Duval : Alphonsine *2006 : C'est beau une ville la nuit de Richard Bohringer : La grand-mère *2007 : Boxes de Jane Birkin : Joséphine *2007 : Christian d' Élisabeth Löchen : Odile Récompenses * 1965 : Coupe Volpi pour la meilleure interprétation féminine au festival de Venise pour Trois chambres à Manhattan * 1968 : Meilleure actrice au festival du film de Mar del Plata pour Vivre pour vivre * 1975 : Prix du Syndicat de la critique : meilleure comédienne pour Madame Marguerite * 1977 : Meilleure actrice étrangère aux David di Donatello pour Cours après moi que je t'attrape * 1977 : César de la meilleure actrice pour Docteur Françoise Gailland http://www.lescesarducinema.com/#palmares Site des César du cinéma * 1989 : Meilleure actrice aux 7 d'Or Le Vent des moissons * 1996 : César de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour Les misérables http://www.lescesarducinema.com/#palmares Site des César du cinéma * 1998 : Prix "reconnaissance des cinéphiles" décerné à Puget-Théniers 06260 par l'Assocation "Souvenance de cinéphiles" pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. * 2002 : César de la meilleure actrice dans un second rôle pour La Pianiste * 2002 : Molière de la comédienne pour Madame Marguerite Voir aussi * http://www.anniegirardot.net Catégorie:Actrice française Catégorie:Naissance en 1931